DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): Support is requested for the continuation of our M-RISP research and research development program at Wayne State University. Our current program supports four individual Faculty Investigator research projects in addition to Administrative and Research Infrastructure Development CORE components. The aim of this current M-RISP program is to enhance the program that we have developed and augment research and NIMH-research career development at Wayne State University in neurophysiology and cellular and molecular neurobiology. The specific aims of the Wayne State University M-RISP research program are: (1) enhance the existing capacity of select faculty members to conduct rigorous research in NIMH disciplines thereby leading to successful applications for NIMH funding under research project grant mechanisms; (2) facilitate the development of the NIMH research programs of select faculty members and research associates by providing research support, facilities and services to engage in independent NIMH research activities thereby enhancing the research career development of minority faculty and beginning investigators in NIMH disciplines; and (3) augment and strengthen the existing institutional research infrastructure in order to provide suitable research-based M-RISP programs for the research mentoring and competitive academic development of minority graduate and undergraduate students who are participating in the research projects of individual M-RISP investigators. In addition, individual plans for the faculty research and career development are devised for each M-RISP faculty participant. The individual research activities and research career development plans will also be augmented by and linked to the overall institutional M-RISP development plan for strengthening the research infrastructural capacity at Wayne State University to conduct rigorous NIMH related research activities. The current M-RISP program has been very effective in accomplishing the goals of the M-RISP program. All of the supported faculty have developed active research programs that address the goals of NIMH. All four faculty had major publications during the granting period as well as a record of career development. Three of the faulty received promotions and one faculty received tenure. These faculty also fostered the development of minority students in that there was an increased graduation and matriculation of minority graduate students in participating departments. We have built a structure especially in the Department of Physiology and Pharmacology, and this proposal is designed to capitalized on our developed strength. An especially outstanding potential for research mentoring and research career development of minority students, postdoctoral fellows and faculty exists at Wayne State University. Thus, the present M-RISP proposal seeks to continue to expand faculty participation in an effort to broaden the university-wide scope of the M-RISP program at Wayne State University.